Song fics for cats challenge
by ThescarletqueenBomba
Summary: Basically i saw cranberrycrumbles do this and thiught it looked awesome! I have a spinning wheel to decide the cats its about and then a playlist that i shuffle to find a song that is the inspo for the one-shot.
1. BombaXTugger

**A Bomba X Tugger chapter to the song, Tonight you belong to me by Patience and Prudence. This book is basically where I shuffle my playlist and write a chapter based on that song. So get ready for 30 or so chapters!**

Tugger strutted through the junkyard before stopping at Bomba's paws. The scarlet queen was lying on TSE1, bathing her perfect body in the sunlight. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down to meet his eyes.

"What do you want Tugger?!" She was still mad with him.

A couple of days ago Tugger had abandoned Bomba for Cassandra, even though she already had a mate, Alonzo.

Tugger looked at her with big eyes. "Look... I'm sorry... Cassie hadnt told me that she and Alonzo were a thing!"

Bomba just looked at him.

"Now come on Bomba..." he smirked whilst slowly drifting his paw over her thigh. "What about tonight?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but bit her lip and murmured, "Alright, I'll be at your place at 5."

Tugger grinned devilishly and walked away with swagger in his strides.

"Hiya Tugger!" Cried Etcetera, his biggest fan. He scratched under her chin which made her squeal with delight. "Hi Cettie..." "What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking..." He said whilst chewing his bottom lip. It wasn't a very attractive look for him and Etcetera scrunched up her nose at it. "Sorry Cettie... What was it you wanted?" The kitten looked at him confused. "I was just saying hi..."

"Oh! Ok... hi then..." He said and then walked off. Etcetera stared after him. It wasn't usually that he did that.

_Time skip_

It was around 5 and Tugger was pacing at the door.

Suddenly, Bomba knocked on the door of his den. He opened it quickly, grabbed her by the waist and slammed the door behind them, pushing her up against it. "Mmhh... forward are we Tugger? I thought the Run Tum Tugger only wants what he finds for himsel..." She was quickly cut off by Tugger pressing his lips against hers, causing the scarlet queen to squeal. He grabbed a pawful of her behind and pulled her towards the mattress, kissing her lips with passion.

"Mmm... Tugger..." "Yes?" "Why are we doing this?" "What do you mean?" "It's always 'tonight you belong to me' but never the day after..."

"What's wrong with that?!" Bomba sat up in such a flourish that Tugger was taken aback by her. She stormed towards the door but before she could walk out, she felt something tug at her tail.

The scarlet queen whipped round to Tugger feeling his hands up her body and kissing up her thighs.

"Stop! Don't tempt me!" "What?! Tempt you like this..." At this, Tugger squeezed her behind and grinded his hips against hers.

After pulling her back to the mattress, he whispered in her ear, "You belong to me..." This made her sigh but he put his paw on her lips. "Forever..."

**Hi! Check me out on Wattpad @EverAfterHighFan don't judge the name, it's an old one. Anyway, I might add the stories from there on here, but I might not be arsed to so yeah... Ok... Also, I will be using a spinning wheel to decide the cats it's gonna be about, reminding you, they won't all be fluffy and for lovers, cause I have heathers on my playlist... SKSKSKSKSKSK AND I OOP!! Toodlepip!**


	2. Electra&Etcetera

**This is an Electra Etcetera chapter on their friendship. It's to the song Monopoly by Ariana Grande and Victoria Monet.**

"Ugh! Toms! I will never get them!" Electra complained to her best friend and sister, Etcetera. Her mate Mungojerrie had done it again. He had stolen her favorite ribbon and hung it on the highest branch in a tree, laughing with his friends when she struggled to get back down from the tree.

"I know! Tumblebrutus just doesn't get being a queen! I guess they just don't mature as faster as us queens..." Etcetera replied, fiddling with her fur.

"Speaking of our mates..." Electra looked around. "Where are they?" "Hmm..." "It's like some of the time they are too overprotective and then the other amount of time it's like they have a GPS and have turned it off." The two queens giggled at the thought.

"Well at least we have each other!" Etcetera exclaimed. "That's true." "We don't need no stupid toms to boss us around and then prank us!" "Yeah! Our goals are our own property and we can go for them without silly old mates!" "Everlasting cat! I forgot to do a job that Tumble asked me to do!"

"With all the jobs Jerrie gives me, I need a twin!" "Huh... same here..." "What's the matter?" "There are our 'mates' over there..." "Well... lets give them a taste of their own medicine." "But of course!"

They walked over to their mates and brushed past them. They looked at the queens in shock. "Wat hav we done now fen 'Lectra?" Jerrie said, snickering and nudging his friend. "I've told you before and I'll tell you once more... _Don't _call me that!" Electra said to her mate. "Come on Cettie..." Tumble said whilst wrapping his arms around her waist, but she brushed them off. "I don't need you now Tumble."

"Yes, we have each other!" "And we're thankful for our friendship unlike you with our relationship, my sister is the cheat code!" "She is the cheat code!" And with that, the two queens sashayed off, leaving their mates in utter confusion. "Wat is a cheat code?" "I have no idea Jerrie..."

**Don't worry guys! I haven't broken up the couples! They still love each other the toms just need to learn to respect their mates. SKSKSKSK AND I OOP! Toodlepip!**


	3. CassandraXAlonzo

**Cassandra X Alonzo to the song Taste (Make it shake) by Aitch. I know, this song is a bit... ummm... well, the shuffle button chose it not me.**

Alonzo walked into the club, talking to his friend Plato. They ordered two shots of milk and watched the queens on the dance floor. One specific one caught his eye, a Burmese, with moonlit eyes.

He sauntered up to her, a smirk on his face. "Hey!" Alonzo shouted over the loud music. She turned around and smiled. "Wanna dance?" She said seductively. He nodded almost too eagerly but pulled off a swagger dance move, making her clap in delight.

"Show 'em baby how you flex and make it shake!" Alonzo said to her, which made her procede to grind against him and dance sexily all around him. His eyes followed her sleek body until she came to a stop. "What's your name?" She purred. "Alonzo." He replied, slyly wrapping an arm around her waist. She giggled. "And what's yours?" "Cassandra."

He sighed. A beautiful name for a beautiful queen.

She nuzzled her head against his and purred.

"What do you say we go back to mine after a bit more of dancing?" He said.

"That sounds wonderful." Cassandra said, licking her lips in the process.

The sleek Burmese pulled him by his paws into the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"Dance with me Lonz!"

He kissed her then with so passion that she stumbled back, eyes wide. Soon, she sofented into it.

"That was..." She said as they broke apart.

"Shhh... Come back to mine..."

"Alright then, and maybe then you can Taste me..."

He smirked, pulling his new lady friend in the direction of where his den was.

"I love you Lonz..."


	4. VictoriaXPlato

**Victoria X Plato to the song side to side by Ariana Grande ft Nicki Minaj**.

Victoria lifted her leg up in such a gracefulness that everybody couldn't help but to stare. One tom in particular was especially drawn to her. That tom was Plato. To him, Victoria was an angel. The way she danced, swayed her hips side to side left him in a complete trance.She beckoned for him to come over, slightly blushing as she did so.

"I've been here all night practicing that dance." She smiled at him. "I know, I've been watching." Plato said shyly. When he realized what he had said he immediately became flustered. "Umm, not in a weird way or anything, your just a very beautiful dancer and it's hard to keep my eyes off..." At that moment, the white queen claimed his lips.

When they broke apart, he smiled sheepishly, as did she. "Plato..." "Shhhh... Don't say anything..."

"Boy, you got me walking side to side..." She giggled.

They walked along together arm in arm, glaring at any friends who nudged each other and snickering when they walked past. "Well I've told you about my feelings for you, so tell me yours for me." She said, playfully tapping Plato on the nose. "Well, I saw you over there dancing and felt I had to rock with your body." And saying that, he swung her around so one leg was in the air and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "And why didn't you?" She replied, nuzzling the minimum fur in his neck. "I couldn't! I'm too shy..." "Oh really?!" "You know what I mean..."

He raked his claws up her side, causing her to giggle. "Of course I do my Plato..."

"Your Plato? Mmmm..." "Yes... My Plato..." She said, pulling his arms around her.

Plato led Victoria up to TSE1 and sat her in his lap, fingering her head fur. The moon reflected on her fur and in her eyes, making her shine even brighter than usual.

"Baby, you got me walking side to side."

"I love you Plato."

"I love you too."

**Toodlepip! SKSKSKSK AND I OOP!**


	5. JemimaXMistoffelees

**Jemima X Mistoffelees to the song a dream is a wish your heart makes, the Christina Perri version.**

Jemima sang her heart out whilst sat upon the old rocking chair in the corner of the junkyard. Her voice was like one million angels, softening the hearts of every demon inside of everyone. Mistoffelees decided to approach her, hands shaking as he was so nervous. "Hi Jemi..." "Hi Misto..." He sighed in relief, it seems she was equally flustered as he was.

"That's a very beautiful song and you have a very beautiful voice." "Why thank you." She giggled. "My owners sing it to their little daughter every night before sleep." Misto sighed, Jemima was small, but she was very pretty and extremely talented. "I used to know a dance to that song, it was one the little girl did in ballet." She smiled sheepishly. "You wouldn't mind helping me with it would you?" Misto lept down from the chair and held his paw out Jemima. She giggled, Misto was quite the gentlemen.

"Now how does this dance begin?" He asked. She led him through the steps, with him adding bits of magic everywhere and finally, they had finished.

"Shall we try it?" She said. He held her paw out to her and they begun.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." Jemima started to sing, whilst doing a grand jete in time with Mistoffelees. "When you're fast asleep." Misto added little sparkles to the air when she sang that part. "In dreams, you lose your heartache." Jemima did a sissonne padabure under, landing with her feet in fifth position. "Whatever you wish for, you keep." She did a few brises and ran towards Misto. "Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come shining through." With that, Misto put his paws around hers and moved them in a fashion so they made a miniature rainbow in the sky. "No matter how your heart is grieving." He lifted her up in such a graceful way and slid her down as she sang the next line; "If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish..." In perfect harmony, they sang the last line, making all the couples watching them such as Bomba Tugger and Deme Munk, sigh and snuggle up to each other. "Will come true..."

Misto cupped her face and planted his lips on hers. "I love you Jemima." He said in between breaths.

"And I love you, my magical mister Mistoffelees..."

**Awwww, so cute! Anyway...**

**Toodlepip! SKSKSK... AND I OOP**


	6. Jerrie&Teazer

**Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer to the song sincerely me from Dear Evan Hanson... ummmm... just listen to it...**

"Wha am I spposed to wroite?" Rumpleteazer asked her brother who was leaning over her as she held a pen in her two front paws, trying awkwardly to fashion some sort of letter. "I dunno, somefin abou ow we were friends..." Mungojerrie replied. "Oh yeah! I'm just gonna write to our ex-boss and say, oi mate remember me? Yeah! I left you alone to die in exile from fe Jellicle tribe..." She snapped back, almost a little too sarcastic. "No! Wroite somefin loike..." He scratched his head. "I rub my nipples and start moaning wif deligh'!" She stared at her brother. "Wha fe actual..." "Well we all know you ad fe bigges crush in his'ory on Mac..." "Vat was years ago!" Rumpleteazer shook her head and focused on writing to their ex-boss; Macavity. She sighed. It was hard trying to write to him. "Y'know, why don't we jus tell 'im?" She said, looking at her brother, hands on her hips. He stared at her. "Wat? Ya mean go back to our ex-boss, a murdering mad cat?"

Rumpleteazer grabbed her brother by the ear and pulled him away from the clearing in the junkyard.

"Shhhh!" She silenced her brother. "I don't want anyone over hearing us!"

Suddenly, their adoptive mother came around the corner with the rest of the kittens at her feet, obviously begging her and Skimble for something. "Ai! Look ov'r there... Now all the kittens are here.." Skimble said in his thick Scottish accent, nodding in the direction of Jerrie and Teazer. Jenny giggled. "Oh Skimble! They may be childish, but they're fully grown now!" Jerrie gave them a look but returned to his sister. "Come on..." He whispered, "Let's go somewhere private..."

Demeter picked up a scrap of paper in the middle of the junkyard. "What is this..." She stopped dead in her tracks as she read the first two words. "Dear Mac?" She breathed. "MUNGOJERRIE AND RUMPLETEAZER!!" They turned around ever so slowly to face Demeter. "What is this?!" She scolded them. The twins had sheepish grins on their faces. Suddenly, they ran as fast as they could. The gold queen shook her head. "I never will understand those two..."

"Coh! That was so close!" Jerrie said, breathless. There was a moment of silence before they burst into fits of giggles. "Y'know..." Teazer started, "Why did we even wanna to wroite a le'er to Mac?" Jerrie stopped. "I have no idea Teaz..."


	7. ExoticaXCori

**Cori X Exotica to** **baby I love your way by big mountain. Ok so this one doesn't really make sense with the song but never mind, it's here now.**

Exotica's sleek body slipped through the door to her den to see Coricopat lying on the mattress on the floor. "What are _you _doing here?" She asked, arms crossed. "And _how _did you know I would be back?!"

Cori tapped his nose. "I sensed it."

"Of course you did!" Exotica said sarcastically. "Come on Exotica, just because I spend a lot of time with my sister doesn't mean that I don't love you!" "Yeah, Yeah, keep talking." She mimicked him talking with her paw.

"Baby I love your way..." He entwined her tail around his paw. "You know I only want you..."

Exotica tapped her head. "I know, I can_ sense _it."

"Ha ha very funny..." "What is it with you and Tanto anyway?" "We're psychics." "No I'm being serious Cori..." "And so am I..."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Alright if you're 'psychic' then read my mind." "It doesn't really work like that..." "Then you aren't one!" She interrupted.

"But I can prove it." Cori smirked.

He placed his paws upon his temples and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Tantomile came bursting through the door. "WHATS THE EMERGENCY?!" She yelled.

Tanto saw Cori's expression and Exotica's o shaped mouth. "REALLY CORI? REALLY?!" And with that, she stormed out. "Alright, I believe you... So can Misto do these things?" Exotica said, lying down next to her mate. "Not really, he has magic powers, not psychic. And plus..." Cori added. "He doesn't have another half." "What does that mean?" "It means he doesn't have a twin or identical sibling who he shares a soul with." "Ah..." Exotica turned over to face the ceiling.

"Wait so, Tanto can sense when we're..."

"Yes..." Exotica huffed and squirmed over to face him. "But I can block her out..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well then..." She placed her paws on his temples. "Show me..."

"Baby I love your way..." Cori whispered.


End file.
